fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Oscar
Oscar (オスカー, Osukā) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn and former member of the Crimean Royal Knights 12th Regiment with Kieran. He is the older brother of Boyd and Rolf, revealed to be 24 years old in a support conversation with Janaff. He seems to be very good at cooking. Oscar starts out as a Lance Knight, but can be promoted to a Paladin in Path of Radiance, he starts as a Lance Paladin and promotes to the third-tier Silver Knight. In his supports with Janaff, he makes the mistake of thinking Janaff is young and is surprised to find out he is over 100, but Janaff is equally surprised to find out Oscar is only 24 and says he is surprised he can even talk, much less fight. He promises to help protect him since he is so young. In Path of Radiance, if he and Boyd both choose to wield bows after promoting, and if they both do before Chapter 18, the three brothers can learn a Triangle Attack. Personality Oscar is a cheerful, calm, and polite man and a protective big brother. He seems to always look out for Boyd and Rolf, although he lets the two make their own choices (shown in a special info conversation in Radiant Dawn). He is a good cook, and enjoys getting feedback on his cooking (revealed in a support conversation with Ike). He seems to be one of the more reserved members of the Greil Mercenaries. According to a support conversation, Kieran's rivalry with Oscar started in their second year of enlistment, when both had just completed their horsemanship training. According to Kieran, during a final horse race, Oscar beat him "by the smallest of margins," while Oscar recalls the distance to be "at least three lengths. Though Kieran is very open about his hatred/rivalry of Oscar, Oscar often ignores him or tries to reason with him, but fails due to Kieran's personality. Character History Path of Radiance Oscar is an original member of the Greil Mercenaries. He is wise and does his best to back up Ike after Greil's death. He was formerly a member of the Crimean Royal Knights 12th Regiment, where he was Kieran's rival, but he came home after the death of his parents to take care of his brothers, especially Rolf. Radiant Dawn In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Oscar once again returns as member of the Greil Mercenaries. It is stated in an info conversation that he is a good cook. At the end of the game he becomes a Crimean Royal Knight once again but still does mercenary work on the side. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 1: Automatically from start. Base stats |Lance Knight |Earth |3 |26 |6 |1 |6 |7 |5 |8 |0 |10 |35 |8 |Lance - C |N/A |Iron Lance Vulnerary Growth rates |55% |45% |20% |50% |45% |35% |30% |30% Support conversations In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Oscar can have Support Conversations with Ike, Kieran, Tanith, and Janaff. He has excellent base stats for his level, and like most Abel characters, excels in Speed and Skill growths. However, Oscar has a great Defense (but a subpar Defense growth) to match-this combined with his great Speed and Earth affinity allows him to remain on the front lines for a long time without having to heal, especially early on. His Strength, though not as good as his Speed or Skill, is usually sufficient enough for him to retain usefulness throughout the game. Death Quote Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. ◎=Forced ○=Available □=Available for selected Base stats |Lance Paladin |Earth |12 |38 |20 |7 |22 |21 |18 |17 |13 |11 |36 |9 |Lance - A |Canto |Steel Lance Short Spear Growth rates |50% |35% |20% |65% |60% |55% |30% |20% Biorhythm Bond Support *Boyd:10% *Rolf:10% Epilogue *'Agile Horseman' (柔の騎士) Oscar returned to the Royal Knights at Queen Elincia's request, but still took mercenary work on the side. Gallery Osca.png|Oscar as he appears in Radiant Dawn. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc